Cold
by Shikaino'Sakusasu'Kibahina4eva
Summary: This is our last good bye. Sorry for ever caring.Warning: OOC Rated T for angst


Hey guys! This is just a random fanfic I did on my phone so please enjoy ^^

I'm sorry if the story is rather abrupt and too angsty oh well ^^ This is my longest fanfic^^ exactly 1, 000 words ^^ Enjoy^^

Major OOC ahead...not for the faint hearted...

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to . All events are purely fictional. Any similarity between any other is completely coincidental.

* * *

The harsh winter breeze kissed my flushed cheeks as it blew my hair all over my face. Hugging my winter coat closer to my petite frame, I quickened my pace and...stopped.

Standing right before my eyes was he one and only, Nara Shikamaru, the pathetic lazy ass.

Don't get me wrong, I do NOT hate him. In fact, deep down inside of me, despite my many squeals and glomps of the Mr. Chicken butt head, I do actually feel something for him...not like I'll admit it though.

Over the years, Shikamaru had definitely grown. He was more mature (not like he wasn't when we were younger), more muscular (which caused him to be surrounded by many crazy screaming fan girls, begging him to just LOOK at them...LOL) and of course, more rebellious. He started hanging around the wrong crowd_*coughnarutocough*_ and have been annoying the heck out of Lady Tsunade and the sensei's.

An awkward silence filled the air as no one made a move to leave. We just stood there, rooted to our tracks, as if moving will kill us both, with a sense of dread surrounding us. No one made a move, no one bothered to say hi.

The world seemed to come to a stop as cerulean met coal black.

I stared as hard as I could, as though challenging him while an air of confidence engulfed the previous air of dread.

I stared harder, although my knees were beginning to grow weak. I shouldn't have challenged him. I shouldn't have...All it did, was to tear my heart into even smaller pieces.

I swear, if anyone were to step on it now, it would disappear in a flash.

All these years having been in love with him never led me to think that he would tread on me just like that, crushing my whole spirit, killing me.

I cared for him, but all he ever did was to shove me off, telling me to run to Sasuke or something.

However, that wasn't the worse he had done to me.

_Let me tell you the tale of Ino Yamanka and Shikamaru Nara..._

These two started off as friends, proceeding on to becoming best friends, then to friends again. And now, they are complete strangers.

Even being an enemy would have worked out... for if that was the case, he still had some way to acknowledge me.

At first, I shrugged it off, thinking that our friendship would return to its peak after a while.

_However, it has been five long years. _

For five long and devastating years, he had completely ignored me and forgot about my living existence. Five years ago, he...he...he...told me to stay away from his life...and not probe into his matters.

I remember that day as clear as a crystal.

* * *

_*flashback* _

"Shika!" My loud voice rang throughout the field as Shikamaru continued to lie on the grass, muttering troublesome over and over again.

We started talking about our current lives.

Scratch that.

I felt like I was talking to myself instead.

Somehow, the conversation led us into talking about our current crushes, and that was when our relationship fell deep into the ocean, never to be picked up again.

"So Shika, who do you like?" I asked, peering at him curiously.

His tanned cheeks immediately grew a fierce crimson red that went off as quickly as it appeared.

However, that did not escape from the mighty eyes of the great Ino Yamanaka.

"Eh? You are blushing! No way! Ha! Nara Shikamaru has a crush! So, who's the lucky girl?" I squealed, nudging him although a certain green monster had seemingly crept into that red thumping _thing_.

"You're hallucinating," he mumbled, using one of his hands to swat me away.

"I swear you were blushing! Come on, don't be shy! I'll keep it a secret." I said, pretending to zip my mouth, locking it before throwing the key away.

"No." he plainly spat out.

Childish old I didn't get the hint and continued to probe further.

Wrong move...

"I said no means no!" he shouted, grabbing my shoulders.

We fell, with me above his lean build.

It was definitely an awkward position, and I felt my face heat up.

My heart was in my mouth, throbbing excitedly.

My brain froze, and natural instinct took over.

Slowly, I leaned even closer to him until...

"Ino! Just shut up! Get out of my life! Why do you care so much about me you bossy and troublesome woman! Go and look for Sasuke!" he yelled as he pushed me away, slowly walking away from my field of vision.

My eyes stung and I felt a tear or two roll down my porcelain skin, smearing my mascara.

"_NARA SHIKAMARU_!" I screeched, "_I'M SORRY FOR EVEN CARING! LET'S SEE IF I EVER BOTHER ABOUT YOU AGAIN!_" I spat on the ground, turned on my heel and stomped off.

_That night, I cried._  
_*End of flashback*_

* * *

From then on, I avoided him as much as possible and I could see that he was doing the exact same thing.

If we were to meet in the middle of the streets, either one of us would turn immediately, cursing, and stalk off to another direction with the other doing the same.

Although I said many harsh words that old' so fateful day, I can't bear to hate him.

_I love him too much. _

Whenever I hear that he was going on a mission, I will silently hide before the bushes nearest to the gate, watching him leave.

Whenever he comes back with injuries, my heart will break, wishing that I could have been there for him, healing him.

Sometimes, I secretly wonder if he does the same, hiding behind the bushes and stuff...

Fat chance.

* * *

Our staring battle ended as the flood of sound came rushing back.

There was no time to waste. If I continued, I will break right in front of him.

Breaking that intense eye contact, I turned around and strutted off.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed it! Please review and give comments on how to improve my writing ^^ Thank You^^ Constructive critisism is gladly accepted


End file.
